


Pretty Little Liars: This Is Me

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Pretty Little Liars [2]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: As they return to school, Danielle and Alison have a rocky start as they battle with their inner demons - while maintaining their relationship.
Relationships: Alison Dilaurentis/Danielle Wolfe
Series: Pretty Little Liars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093379
Kudos: 1





	1. Returning To School

It was seven thirty am, and I was woken up by my girlfriend Alison. _"Good morning gorgeous!"_ I said as she smiled at me, _"Good morning baby. First day back at school today."_

_"Please don't remind me babe."_

_"Why baby?"_

_"Because I have enjoyed our Christmas holiday with each other, and I don't want that to end baby."_ *put my pet lip out* _"Put that away baby, the milk will go sour. Then what will we have for breakfast."_ Alison said as I smiled naughtily at her.

 _"I can have you for breakfast baby."_ She just giggled at me, _"I wouldn't be that appetising baby."_ I giggled as she moved down and kissed my neck, I loved her touch so much and I couldn't wait for us to have sex. Like Alison said, _"It will be worth it if we wait baby."_ I loved her more and more, she loved me too. We then kissed as we laid in bed together, then Alison had a bath as I had a shower.

After getting dressed, we went downstairs and had some toast- with a cup of tea. Then we left the house at quarter past eight, we stopped off at McDonalds's and bought a hot chocolate. As we left McDonalds's, we saw our friends Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily; _"Good morning girls."_ Alison said to them as they smiled.

 _"Good morning Alison and Danielle."_ Aria said in response as we walked to school.

 _"So, how are the love birds?"_ Hanna asked as Alison placed her head on my shoulder and I just smiled at her; _"We are fine Hanna."_ I responded.

 _"Danielle has your parents been found yet?"_ Spencer asked me as I was confused. Alison lifted her head up, _"What are you talking about Spencer?"_ I asked her in response.

 _"This Danielle."_ Emily chimed in as she showed me and Alison the video that was done on the news;

 _"Philip Wolfe and his wife, Elizabeth Wolfe, have been missing since last October and no one has seen them since. The police are looking for the missing couple's daughter, Danielle Wolfe, if you are watching please get into contact with the police."_ _"_

 _Their not missing, they went on holiday. I know that because they told me but they never said where they were going."_ I said as Alison held my hand, we walked to school and then the head-teacher saw me.

 _"Miss Wolfe, you need to come with me."_ Mrs Hancock said as Alison came with me along with Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily. We entered the office, and the office approached me; "Miss Wolfe, I presume?" He asked as I nodded at him; _"This is my girlfriend Alison."_ He shook her hand and we sat down.

Alison held my hand as the office sat down and spoke to me.

_"Miss Wolfe, when did you last parents?"_

_"Last fall, we had an argument about me trying out for sports. Even though I really (well very good), my father didn't agree with it at all."_

He nodded, _"What did they make of your relationship with Alison?"_

I swallowed, " _My parents hated the idea of me dating another girl. They er...They erm had arranged for me to go into an arrange marriage with a man nearly twice-three times older than me - I'm sorry."_ *begins to cry* Alison switched hands as she put her arm around me.

_"Take your time Miss Wolfe. Miss Dilaurentis, when did you last see Mr and Mrs Wolfe?"_

I looked at Alison, _"Ali!"_

_"I last saw them when they came to pick up Danielle from school. They weren't very happy, I never saw them after that."_

He nodded, _"Miss Wolfe, why didn't you report them missing?"_

_"I knew they were going on holiday, but they didn't tell me where they were going. So I believed them to be on holiday."_

_"Ok no worries, I don't think there is anything else. For now, I will keep looking but if they are holiday (like you said), then we will leave the case ok Miss Wolfe?"_

I nodded, _"Yes, thank you. Erm, can we go to our lesson please Mrs Hancock?"_ I asked her as she nodded, _"Yes go on girls."_ She replied. We left the room and then I went to wash my face; _"Thank you Alison."_

 _"Hey, your my girlfriend and I love you. No one is gonna stop us from being together, I promise."_ I smiled at her and then we left the ladies and went to class with our friends.


	2. Winning The Basketball Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Alison cheers on her girlfriend Danielle's team, Danielle wins the game as their friends Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer cheer on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me, I'm not a basketball fan nor do I follow it. I have done research on it but it looks complicated, if I have done something wrong with the points, please let me know. Thank you.

***Preparing For The Game***

I was outside in the back garden - shooting the basket balls into the net, as Alison is practicing her Cheerleadering routines. Since becoming the head of the Cheerleaders, Alison changed the group into a positive group and everyone loved the Cheerleaders.

I (on the other hand), became apart of the Basketball team - which is named The Rosewooders with a rose as the logo. Everybody loved me and I was made head Captain of the Rosewooders, Alison was proud of me and I was proud of her.

We transformed the back garden into a basketball court and a Cheerleadering squad area for Alison to practice on with her routines. Afterwards, Alison came and joined me, we ran around the court and then I turned round and threw the ball into the net.

The ball circled the ring and then dropped into the net, I scooped Alison up into my arms and spun her around as she smiled at me. We kissed and then I went for a shower with Alison, we had dinner and settled down for the afternoon.

 _"Your getting god babe."_ Alison stated as I smiled at her.

 _"Thanks baby, and your getting good too baby."_ I replied as she smiled back at me.

That evening, our friends came round and we had a sleepover. _"Are we coming to your game on Saturday, Danielle?" Hanna_ asked me as I smiled.

 _"Yes. You four will have front row seats, Alison is cheerleading and I am really nervouse/excited at the same time."_ I responded as they smiled.

**Saturday 12th February.**

///////////////

It was the day of the Basketball Game, I had arrived at the Basketball stadium with Alison and I got changed into my basketball outfit and went to do some hoop shooting as Alison watched me.

My team arrived and we did some trial games before the other team got there, I had chosen my team and their positions which they were better at. Also, my team learnt to work together and became a family based team as we looked out for each other.

Our opponents (the Fireflies), were not the best of a team. We learned that they were the type of team that would fake injuries to get a free turn. Us (Rosewooders) were definitely not like that at all, we played fair and square.

At half time, we went back to our coach and had a drink. The Rosewooders were leading by 112 points, we had zero fouls and the score was 58.4. The Fireflies had 56 points, with 13 fouls.

After the break was over, I met the other head Captain and she hated me. Still I concentrated on the game, Alison and the Cheerleaders cheered us on as Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily cheered also.

However, one of my team members threw the ball to me and I caught it, as I ran around the head Captain and I did a leap into the air and slammed the ball into the net. Going straight down the net, I landed on my feet as the whistle blew and us (Rosewooders won).

All the fans cheered on as our coach punched the air (in celebration), my team mates came and hugged me tightly, as they rubbed my head and I just smiled.

Alison came over and we kissed passionately, as everyone cheered. We were not that bothered that people saw us kissing, Alison and I were happy and even our headteacher just smiled at us.

/////////////////

Arriving at home, I got a shower and Alison order us some tea as we were celebrating. Even our friends Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily stayed the night with us.

 _"Hey guys look at this!"_ Aria said as she saw a news articles on Google.

We all looked, Spencer read it out;

_"Basketball winner, Danielle Wolfe, has surprised her loyal fans by kissing her girlfriend Alison Delaurentis on the lips - showing everyone (including the Pride community) that she was not shy nor was she ashamed to have a girlfriend."_

I blushed even more, Alison kissed me again; _"I love you Danielle."_ Alison said to me with a smile, _"I love you too Alison."_ I responded with a smile.

After tea, we watched a movie. Emily opened up to us; _"Guys, I want you to know something. I'm a lesbian too, and I am ready for people to know."_ She said as we smiled and accepted her.

 _"Yes the world is gonna change Em, but it's how comfortable you feel with yourself."_ I replied to her as Alison held my hand.

Emily smiled as she accepted who she was, the following morning we all went to McDonald's and got a hot chocolate. We walked to school and Emily came out, she was proud of who she was and everyone was accepting of her.


	3. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and her girlfriend Alison spend their first Valentine's Day together.

I woke up in the morning to rose petals covering the bed, immediately I looked over and saw that Alison wasn't next to me; _"Babe!"_ I said sliding the blanket off of me and putting my dressing gown on.

Leaving the bedroom, I saw red and white Rose petals leading from our bedroom door all the way downstairs and into the kitchen. Halting as I saw the kitchen table covered in a white silk cloth and two candles burning, sitting on the table was toast, coco pops and Kraves (chocolate hazelnut flavour) - with some fresh orange juice and a pot of tea.

Smiling to myself, I was suddenly startled by Alison as she placed her arms around my tummy and she kissed my cheek; _"Happy Valentine's Day baby."_ I smiled warmly, _"Happy Valentine's Day baby."_ I responded before kissing her back.

Alison was spoiling me (and she knew it), so I decided to spoil her later. We sat down and ate our breakfast, laughing and giggling as talked about our relationship. We were having problems, due to our schedules and school. A couple of weeks ago, someone reported Alison's parents as missing, and as a result of it Alison became a suspect.

It wasn't good for Alison, as the police grilled her on her sexual assault (and David's death). Alison was exhausted by the end of all the continuous interrogations, I tool her home and she just slept.

Eventually, the police stopped harassing Alison, when Spencer's mom put a complaint in against the police. The police were discharged without pay for misconduct and they paid compensation to Alison, which she just put into a savings account and hasn't touched it since.

Still, we needed to get positivity back into our lives and our relationship. I had just recently been offered the chance in the rounders game at the school, and Alison decided to get back into her Cheerleadering which massively helped her self esteem rise up again.

Plus in a couple of weeks time, it was Spring break and we decided to have a camp out at our house with our friends. There was some grass in the back garden that we decided to use for camp outs (only).

 _"Babe, we do have Spring break to look forward too."_ I said to Alison.

 _"I know we do babe. I can't wait for us to do that baby."_ Alison responded with a smile.

We kissed each other and then we washed the pots, dried them and put them away. Then we went for a shower together, getting dressed for school and leaving the house.

As usual, we stopped off at McDonald's for a hot chocolate and then we met Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily along the way. Emily even brought her girlfriend, Maya to meet us and we were happy. Maya became apart of our group and she was lovable, (like me and Alison), Emily and Maya decided to wait until they were both sixteen before they had sex with each other.

We all walked into school together, we had our lockers next to each other. Then we saw some new girl walk in and she was a troublemaker, Mrs Hancock stood waiting for the new girl and she laid out the rules. The new girl was named Scarlet and she just laughed at the headteacher, who immediately dismissed Scarlet and refused to have Scarlet at her school.

With that we all went to class, at break time we met up in the cafeteria and talked about the lesson. At quarter past three, the bell rang and we all went home. I decided to cook my speciality with some white wine, Alison was getting hungry by the minute and eventually I finished the dinner and served it.

Alison was impressed, I had a chicken curry with egg fried rice and I had a special treat for a pudding. Eating the Chicken Curry and egg fried rice, Alison lapped every bit of it up as I just smiled. _"Was it really that nice baby?"_ I asked Alison as she drank some of her wine.

 _"Yes baby, that was definitely worth its wait."_ Responded Alison before kissing my lips. I kissed her back and then went to get the pudding.

Returning back to the living room, I handed her a dish and she was delighed; _"Chocolate Rum Balls with Chocolate Ice Cream! How much do I love you right now babe?"_ Alison said (and asked) as I sat down next to her.

 _"Hopefully a lot babe."_ I replied as she playfully slapped my arm, which I just smiled at her. We ate the pudding and did the washing up together, after drying the pots and putting them away, Alison went off upstairs and ran us a radox bath.

After getting undressed, Alison and I got into the bath and Alison sat in between my legs (as I held her). However, after a couple of minutes, Alison had completely gone heavy as she had fallen asleep. Gently I got up and climbed out of the bath, emptying the bath as Alison remained asleep in my arms.

Upon drying Alison, I slipped one of my night t-shirts on her and I put a night t-shirt on too. Turning off the light, I climbed into bed as Alison stirred and moved into my arms. I just smiled as she fell back to sleep straight away, I kissed her forehead and settled down to sleep myself.


	4. Camp-out

School had just finished, Alison and I went home to get the back garden sorted. We put the tents up and then put the sleeping bags into the tents with some pillows, Aria was bringing some Galaxy chocolate with some marshmallows and Hanna was bringing some Cadbury's chocolate.

We had decided to make some chocolate marshmallows, Alison and I made popcorn both sweet and salt, though I eat Butterkiss Toffee popcorn. Afterwards, we got changed into our nightwear and waited for Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily to arrive.

Managing to get a fire started, I locked the front door and texted the girls to come round to the back as the gate was open. Afterwards, I joined Alison in the back garden and we kissed as we wrapped our arms around each other.

At seven thirty pm, Spencer's mom dropped off Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily. Maya was coming but she developed a fever and her mom kept her home to look after her, Emily was upset but phoned Maya and spoke to her.

I helped out Emily by hacking (chill it was for a purpose) her phone and enabling it to be able video call Maya whenever Emily wanted to see her, passing her phone back to her and she smiled at me.

Emily video called Maya and they had conversation; _"I wish I could be with you guys right now."_ Maya said as we giggled, _"We wish you was here with us too Maya."_ I responded as she smiled at us.

 _"Hold on wait a second."_ Grabbing my phone, I put the back camera on and took a picture as we all smiled. _"Now Maya, when you get better, I will take another picture of all seven of us."_ I said as she smiled warmly.

_"Thank you Danielle." "Your welcome Maya."_

Afterwards, Emily and Maya hung up for the night and we saved her some chocolate marshmallows. Then we enjoyed some roasted marshmallows and just giggled as we laughed about the recent events that had occurred. 

Just after eleven thirty pm, Ella and Ashley turned up to check up on the girls; _"Good evening girls, how are you?"_ Ella asked as we smiled warmly at her.

 _"Yes we are fine, thank you Mrs Montgomery."_ I replied as she smiled at me and sat down, _"Good, and please call me Ella."_ She said as I smiled.

Then Aria offered her mom a chocolate marshmallow, Ella took it nd enjoyed it. Ashley had one too, we told them about what we were laughing about and they even laughed.

 _"You girls always fined the positive side of even the most horrendous events."_ Ashley stated as we giggled.

However at one thirty am, we all decided to settle down as Ella and Ashley go home for the night. Alison and I were sharing a tent, Aria and Hanna shared a tent as Spencer and Emily shared a tent.


	5. The Rounders Tourment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle enters into the rounders tourment with her team mates.

**Friday 23rd August**

I had just arrived at the playing field with Alison, we walked in to the changing room and I got changed. It was summertime, and the temperature was 50 degrees. So I put sun cream on and had plenty of spray with me as I would be doing a lot of running. 

Soon enough, I joined my team mates on the field. I kissed Alison as she smiled at me, _"Go get them babe."_ I smiled at her as she went to join our friends and I ran to my team mates.

After the other team had arrived, my team were to start the game. I was the first to bat as my team mates cheered me on. When the other team fielder threw the ball, I quickly responded by hitting the ball. As it went out of the field, I ran around the four posts. I reached the fourth post before the ball even got back to the other team.

Scoring the first point, my team mates just jumped on me and I smiled at them. Next my team mate Sarah hit the ball and she ran around the four posts and reached the fourth post before she could have been counted out.

Celebrating our second win, as the other team shook their heads. At half team, we were leading with 98 points with zero strikes. The other team had at least five strikes, with 24 points. However, it was my team's to bat again and I was the first to bat.

Once again, I hit the ball hard and it went flying through the air, as I ran around the four posts and had hit themail fourth post before I was counted out. Giving my team another point, we got back into line as Sarah got into her position.

However, with one powerful hit - the ball went flying through the air and Sarah ran around the four posts. Hitting the last post, Sarah won us the game and we celebrated as the fans went wild. The other team through their hats down in anger, they had never lost game and now they were shown up by us.

Alison came to join me and we hugged each other before kissing, we loved every minute of it. Before we left the stadium, my fans had rushed for an autograph, Alison just smiled as I gave her a lot of credit.

 _"You know, I do have my gorgeous girlfriend Alison to thank. She has been my rock and she has supported me through everything I have done. I love her so much and...._ ***gets down on one knee*** _....Alison will you marry me?"_ I asked her as she blushed.

Without a second thought, she gave me her answer; _"Yes baby, I will marry you."_ With that I got up and kissed her (after putting the ring on her finger). We smiled for the cameras, Alison mentioned her Cheerleadering and people were swarming to have her and her team mates on their teams.

After signing autographs, Alison and I got into Ella's car along with Aria, as Spencer got into her mom's car with Emily and Hanna. When we got Ella's house, she let me use her shower and when I had finished I returned downstairs and Ella washed my sweaty clothes as we were having a sleepover at Ella's house.

 _"So, any plans for the wedding Danielle and Alison."_ Spencer's mom asked us as we smiled.

 _"Erm, Danielle and I have waiting until we have turned sixteen before we get married. As we have decided to wait until we are sixteen to have sex with each other."_ Alison stated as I agreed with her.

Ella was happy; _"Nice one. You two have it worked it out. What about your parents Danielle?"_ I looked at her, _"My parents don't approve of me being with a woman, in fact they set up an arranged marriage to a guy who is nearly two-three times older than me. So they wouldn't sign the papers allowing me and Alison to marry."_ I responded as she pulled my hand into hers. 

_"That is sad, you poor thing. Well how about I sign the papers for you and Alison to get married, I will be your guardian if you like hunny."_ She said as I smiled.

 _"I would appreciate that, thank you Ella."_ I replied as she hugged me. Then Spencer's mom had an offer for Alison, _"Would you be ok with me signing the papers Alison?"_ She asked as Alison smiled, _"No, in fact I would appreciate that, thank you."_ Responded Alison as they hugged each other.

Alison and I both agreed to have our friends Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily as our bridesmaids and they agreed, even Byron offered to walk Alison down the aisle and she accepted it.

Then we all headed for Aria's bedroom for the night, we talked and giggled about all sorts. However, we settled down to watch movie with some popcorn and a hot chocolate, it was three am when the movie had finished and we turned the dvd player before setting down.


	6. Pregnant At Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle discovers she is pregnant.

I woke up (at Ella and Byron's house), with sickness and I couldn't keep anything down. I made my way downstairs, Ella was in the kitchen as I walked in and she saw me.

 _"Hey, you look pale. Come and sit down sweetheart."_ Ella said as she held my hand and we sat down at the table.

 _"I haven't been able to keep anything down for three weeks now!"_ I responded as she looked at me.

She thought for a moment before responding, _"Just a question and you don't have to answer, but have you skipped a month?"_

I was shocked, I had been busy with school and the games, that I hadn't kept an eye on my period. Immediately, I thought back to the rounders game and then it hit me.

 _"Would you be able to get me a pregnancy please? I don't want no one know yet except for you."_ I asked her as my voice crackled with tears forming in my eyes, and Ella knew immediately what was wrong.

She hugged me tightly, and then she went to the shop and bought a pregnancy test. Three minutes later, Ella came back with the pregnancy test and she stayed with me as I did the test.

We sat downstairs as we waited for the results, _"Would you like to tell me what happened."_ She asked as I looked down.

 _"I was raped Ella._ ***Shock hit her face*** _It was after I had proposed to Ali, I was in the ladies when this guy blind folded me and pushed me to the ground. And he erm...He forced himself inside me and the pain just ripped through my body like someone had just stabbed me multipul times."_ I said as she held my hand.

_"Do you remember anything about him?"_

_"Just that he was an older man, as I didn't recognise his voice. Alison knows about the rape, I couldn't keep it from her. After all, she was the one who found me."_

_"Listen to me Danielle, you didn't do anything wrong ok and whatever you decide to do, I will support you. I know I'm not your mother, but I am here for you ok."_ I nodded and then she pulled me into her arms.

I looked down at the test and it was positive, Ella picked it up and looked at me. _"I need to talk to Alison."_ I said as she smiled at me, then I went upstairs and spoke to Alison. 

Afterwards, we came downstairs and told our friends. They were happy and shocked at the news, but I told them about the rape and that Alison knew about it.

Ella looked at me and I looked at her, then she pulled me one side and asked me what I was going to do. _"What's happening?"_

 _"Alison and I are going to raise the baby. Yeah it's not the way we imagined of us starting a family together, but we want to try and we both don't believe in abortion nor is adoption. But we both agreed that if it got too much then we would consider adoption."_ I replied as Ella smiled.

 _"It's good that you both want to give this a try. I will admit that parenting isn't always an easy thing, but it is good when you have someone who loves you enough that they want to help raise the baby (regardless whether or not it's the way you imagined it). You and Alison are a strong couple, you both will get through it together. Trust me."_ Ella stated as I smiled.

 _"Always Ella."_ I said before we left for school, as Byron was driving us all there to school.

Alison and I waited to inform the school (due to social services get involved) about my pregnancy, our friends were fabulous and very supportive. Ella told the the other parents about my pregnancy and they all rallyed round me to support me and Alison.


	7. The Support System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and Alison are terrified when the social services get involved.

I was eleven weeks pregnant (nearly three months), when the social services were informed of my pregnancy and both me and Alison were terrified of losing our baby.

We were Veronica's (Spencer's mom) house, when social services turned up and spoke to us. They were prepared to take away our baby the moment it is born and have our baby privately adopted. We disagreed but they were adamant that, that was what was going to happen.

Veronica told them to leave and she stayed with us, when we fell asleep, she told the other parents about the social services turning up (having somehow finding out about Danielle's pregnancy). Soon enough, the other parents rushed round to Veronica's house and they formed a support system to help us.

The social services came back with the paperwork, we refused to sign the paperwork. Then Byron stepped in; _"Hold on a second. You are not going to rob these two girls of the chance to raise this baby together. Yeah it wasn't the way they imagined of starting a family, but they have a plan and a support system."_

The social workers tried to argue; _"What about their separate parents? Neither of them are here, and they are fifteen years of age and they aren't mature enough to raise a baby."_ Byron shook his head.

 _"Mature enough! Are you kidding me? Danielle and Alison are mature, they don't smoke, they don't drink and nor do they take drugs."_ Ella said to them.

 _"Danielle and Alison maybe fifteen, but they are mature than you think. They have an education which they will continue until after they have passed their exams, these girls have all of us here to help them. We have already formed a plan, each of us will take off from work to look after the baby while the girls are at school doing their school work. Then they will take over from us after school, so you don't need to get involved."_ Ashley said as we looked at her with a smile.

 _"So, if you want to take this to a higher authority, go ahead."_ Spencer's dad says as they looked and then left the house. We thanked them and even Melissa (Spencer's older sister) helped out, Alison and I agreed to do our studies.

The following week, we went to see the headteacher and we informed her of my pregnancy. She went through with us (for health and safety) at school, she accepted the pregnancy and we told her of the plan that was in place.

Afterwards, we slowly returned to ease with the pregnancy. The school kept an eye on me and the baby, I had regular check-ups with the doctor and the baby was developing normally.


	8. Celebrating Bonfire Night

Alison and I were excited, it was bonfire night and we couldn't wait to celebrate it. I was beginning to show but it was brilliant, Alison couldn't stop caressing my small bump.

Everything was going great for us, I had began to get cravings for chocolate apples and for duck eggs. We were walking back to our house with our friends Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily, laughing and giggling as we thought about names - Alison and I both liked the name Berenice, so hose that one for a girl and we were still half and half for a boy's name.

After getting changed, we all walked to Spencer's parent's house and we went inside. Gigging as Veronica just smiled at us, we told her about the name we have chosen if we have a girl. Veronica was happy at the name and she said a couple of boy names like Matthew, James and Arthur.

Alison looked at me and said; _"What about James Arthur Wolfe?"_ I instantly agreed, _"Yes, that is perfect baby. How about Berenice Griselda Wolfe?"_ I responded as she smiled and kissed me.

Instantly, she agreed to the name Berenice Griselda Wolfe, we decided to call Berenice 'Bernie' for short, should our first child be a girl.

Veronica just smiled at us, then we went outside and sat on a blanket on the grass to watch the fireworks with our friends.


	9. Staying Active

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle stays active during the early months of her pregnancy.

Recently, I decided to take up doing morning runs with Alison and then do some runs in the evening. I still played Basketball and our team won every game going, my team knew I was pregnant but that did not bother them as I was still the same old me - just with a baby growing inside me.

Anyway, I ate the same foods and just stayed active which the doctor was very impressed with. I told Ella what I was doing and she supported me, I knew my limits with excerise so I knew how much to do and to when I had enough.

I still even played rounders.


	10. The Christmas Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Danielle and Alison spend a second Christmas together, Danielle's unborn baby begins to kick.

We had just finished a half term break, and we were going to school. The Christmas period had already begun, in the November break from school, Alison and I wentChristmas shopping with our friends.

Buying even the baby clothes ready for our baby, I am four months pregnant and the baby was very active. We decided not to find our baby's sex as we wanted to wait til the baby was born, a recent scan showed that I was due in May (the following year) - a month after my sixteenth birthday.

We went home and settled in for the afternoon, as it began snowing an we just giggled. Alison held me in her arms, as she placed a protective hand on my bump: I asked her a question; _"_ _Babe, do you fancy moving to San Francisco with me an our baby?"_

 _"Sure I would baby. I did see a building that was up for sale, I know we talked about owning our own nightclub babe."_ Alison responded as I smiled at her.

 _"Great babe, we can move to San Francisco after we have sold this house and finished school. Maybe we can ask Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily if they would like to work for us at our nightclub."_ I replied as her face broadened into a smile.

Alison liked that idea and just then we felt a kick, which we knew was our baby. During the Christmas period, we applied for the house to sold, as we bought the nightclub from our savings.

We travelled down to San Francisco (along with Ella and Ashley), to sign the deeds to the nightclub. Ella and Ashley saw us signing the deeds and they signed the deeds, we weren't sixteen yet.

Afterwards, the club was ours and everything was perfect. Ashley drove us home; _"You girls surprise us every time. You are owning your business and your moving out Rosewood the start your family. We are gonna miss you girls so much."_ Ashley said trying not to cry.

 _"Maybe you all should move with us to San Francisco Ashley."_ I responded as she smiled, even Ella thought about it.

 _"Why not we let you six girls move to San Francisco and let you all get settled in your homes before we all me down to San Francisco, yeah?"_ Ashley states as she stops at the traffic lights.

 _"That sounds like a plan to me, Ashley."_ Ella chimed in as we smiled.

The plan was set, when we got home, we told Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily about our nightclub. They were happy and accepted to work for us, they each chose their own job an we were happy with it.

Byron asked his friends to clean up our nightclub and to redecorate it, Alison and I chose what theme we wanted, and what name we wanted, we chose the name Ali & Dani's Place.

With that, we returned to school for the last week as we were breaking up for the Christmas holidays. Byron went to San Francisco with Spencer's dad, they filmed the entire thing so they could show me and Alison.

When they got back, all six of us had sat down to watch the video. Even the other parents watched it, Ali & Dani's Place was amazing and just fabulous - it was exactly the way we wanted it.

We said thank you to Byron and his friends for their help, we promised that when the nightclub was up and running, Byron's friends were to get free drinks and they accepted it.


	11. This Is Me

It was Christmas day and we woke up, Alison kissed me and I responded. We were nice warm in bed and we didn't want to leave the bed, however we did leave the bed and go downstairs.

As soon as we hit the bottom step, an enchanting smell filled our noses - it was the turkey, we had put it in at six o'clock pm on Christmas Eve.

Alison took it out of the oven, and the meat was just falling of the bone. It smelt absolutely gorgeous, I took a piece of the Turkey meat and ate it, I even fed Alison some Turkey meat and she just giggled at me.

At around ten thirty am, we put the veg on and then opened our presents from each other. Alison had gotten me a golden picture locket, which I instantly knew what pictures I wanted in my locket.

Then we had dinner, we washed up the pots and put them away after drying them. Alison and I were picked up by Byron and we went to his and Ella's house, as the parents came with their girls.

I asked Byron if he could put a picture of my older brother John in the locket, as he agreed and the other picture side would be of me, Alison and our baby.

Afterwards, we went upstairs with Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily. We sat talking about Ali & Dani's Place. Just then Byron came in with the necklace and showed me the picture of my older brother and I just smiled at him.

He even put the inscription 'This Is Me' on the back of the locket and it made me feel happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Main Actors (Season 2):
> 
> Danielle Wolfe - Billie Piper  
> Alison DiLaurentis - Sasha Pieterse


End file.
